


Just a Small Town Boy

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Jack's first time (yes, really, there was one!)
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Other(s)
Kudos: 11





	Just a Small Town Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/16362.html) on 26 August 2007. Unbeta'd.

Contrary to popular belief, Jack Harkness had not always been an enormous slut.

His parents were considered quite straight-laced and they'd brought him up properly. It wasn't until he got into the Time Academy that he'd got his first glimpse of life beyond his small home town.

His first time had been a cliché: best friend's older sister indulging the handsome virgin from the sticks, condescending to show him the ropes in return for being able to say she had him first.

To her, no doubt, it was otherwise unmemorable.

But for Jack, things would never be the same again.


End file.
